


Queen of Coney Island

by henley_sarah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, From Sex to Love, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Pet Names, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sex in Space, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: “Holy shit, are those…?” I breathed.“Aliens? Yeah.” The girl to my left sighed. “We’re more or less now slaves to these aliens.”“Well, fuck.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lotor and his pet HC's](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397218) by palalovin (Tumblr). 



No Galran will ever admit it out loud, especially not near a human, but the Galra, and nearly every other species in the universe, fear and respect humans.

As far as they know, it is impossible to kill a human. The Champion, a human, lost an arm and survived. He then became a Paladin of Voltron and is still fighting. Apparently removing limbs does not fatally incapacitate humans. The Galra have found that humans can keep fighting for hours after being shot. The human mouth has over thirty bared bones and powerful jaw muscles, and their bites can be fatally infectious, even to other humans.

Humans can detect other life forms even at night, just by tracking vibrations through the air. Their endurance, shock resistance, and ability to recover from injury is… absurdly high. Humans are excellent predators and track prey by simply following it (and at a walking pace, nonetheless). Humans are the only known beings who have survived for thousands of years on pursuit predation. The only animal that can keep up with them are dogs, and humans domesticated them. 

Humans can and will use improvised weapons. Humans can even project bioweapons from almost every single orifice on their bodies. Humans don’t need to overpower or outrun, they just need to outlast, which they are exceedingly good at.

Sometimes, their jaws have too many teeth in them. The humans’ solution? Welding metal to their teeth to force the bones to restructure, or just simply pull the teeth out. Speaking of mouths, the humans will eat damn near anything. They use borderline toxic plants just to season their food. They willingly poison themselves with liquids, for fun.

Humans will expose themselves to lethal solar radiation on a daily basis. They risk hearing loss for fun, as well. They have several games where, at the most basic level, some people get into an enclosed area and beat each other until time runs out or one of them passes out (or maybe dies). Their response to natural disasters (more on that later) is just to rebuild their homes in the same exact places. 

Now, about those natural disasters, their entire home planet is a Death World, to put it simply. Earth’s axis is tilted, the orbit is unsteady at times, and not to mention that the ground spews molten rock that could easily kill them. And what do the humans do? They live by these volcanoes, they actively seek them out; it’s entertainment for them. Humans are not aquatic, nor are they amphibious, so they have no business being near large bodies of water, yet they flock to it just to play. We constantly wonder what sort of conditions the humans had to evolve in.

Another thing humans do is pack-bond, and nearly every other species in the universe finds it ridiculous. They spill their pack-bonding instincts everywhere, even onto inanimate objects. They will form emotional attachments to machinery, ships, pods, even onto other species. Most Galra (or anyone in contact with humans) has been warned to not let them near any type of animal, the human will most likely want to pet it and keep it as their own. It seems that just existing in the same place as them can make them pack-bond.

So now everyone knows, never underestimate a human. Fear and respect them.

………………..

After what seemed like hours and hours passing by with me feeling like I was only half awake, I came to full consciousness. I was still confused, though, but slowly came to understand what was happening as I was lead onto a stage with five other girls, all six of us only in our panties and bras.

I soon figured this was an auction, and started to study the crowd, and they were definitely not human.

“Holy shit, are those…?” I breathed.

“Aliens? Yeah.” The girl to my left sighed. “We’re more or less now slaves to these aliens.”

“Well, fuck.” I hummed, and one of the aliens, purple skin with furry feline looking ears, smacked my shin with a sort of staff. He bared his teeth as he shushed me.

“Zav,” another alien said. “Be gentle. You don’t want to offend the human.” He said and lowered his voice. “Who knows what they might do.”

Was it just me, or did he sound nervous? I raised my eyebrows at the first alien, and the girl to my left just elbowed me gently.

“They could kill us.” She hissed.

“I could kill them.” I hissed back.

“Just shut up for now.” She snapped at me in her quiet voice, and I backed up a little. What crawled up her ass?

But it wasn’t long before I was talking again, because it was sort of impossible to stop me from talking. Honestly, even when I was totally alone, I still talked. I talked to myself, I talked to my phone, I talked as if someone were listening to me.

“Do you think aliens circumcise?” I asked and got a lot of different reactions in the span of maybe half a second.

“What is your problem?!” The girl to my left exclaimed, as the girl to my right laughed, bringing her hand up to muffle herself.

“What’s yours?” I asked, then looked to the tiny brunette on my right. “She thinks I’m funny.”

The girl on my left just stared straight forward and sighed, then turned to the girl next to her. “Trade places with me. I don’t want to stand next to her.” She said and they switched.

I just held my fist up to the girl to my right, who fist-bumped me.

Then the alien from before hit both of our shins with his staff. “Quiet! Hands at your sides.” He ordered and we just looked at him and stared, and he actually looked a little intimidated.

“You’re going to get us all killed.” The girl who was now on my left said softly.

“Bitch,” I took a breath. “We’re Space Orcs.”

I saw her smile, and I chuckled before turning back around, a new alien in front of the stage. He had light purple skin, and honestly, the prettiest white hair I had ever seen. Khaleesi, who? He had yellow sclera, which was a little odd, but sort of royal blue colored eyes. I only noticed his eyes, because he was seemingly studying each of us.

I had an idea of what he was looking for, but I really didn’t want to think about it.

It was soon my turn, and I was a bit uncomfortable and very aware of my own body as he studied me. I watched his eyes trail over my waist, examining the curve to my hips, and I was cursing the boniness of my hipbones, which caused a gap between my panties and skin, which I knew he stared at for a good moment. My legs went cold as he looked at my legs, and I wanted nothing more than to cross them and block his prying eyes from any more of my skin.

He got to my knees, then his brows furrowed. “This one is hurt.” I blinked, then looked down at my shin, where there were two bright red marks from where the alien dude had hit me with his staff. “Zav, you hit her?” He asked the alien, and I was shocked at his extremely formal accent.

“She wouldn’t keep quiet or stand still.” The alien in question answered.

The alien just hummed, then smiled a little. “I’ll take her.” 

Then there was a bustle of movement, and I was a little confused. “Wait, hold up. What?” I asked.

“You just got sold.” The girl to my right whispered.

“Fuckin’… what?” I blinked, my brain not catching up.

“Acxa, Ezor, escort my new pet, won’t you? Bring her to my room.” He gave me a smile, then walked away as two female aliens, one blue, one bright orange and striped, grabbed me and lifted me off the stage.

“Deserved it.” The girl from before coughed, and I looked up and glared at her.

“You know what? I’m a see you in hell, and when we both get down there, I’m gon fight you.” I said, letting a little of my home accent slip out.

“Feisty, isn’t she?” The orange alien hummed.

“Lotor does like the feisty ones.” The blue one carrying me hummed.


	2. Chapter 2

They brought me to this one room where I saw a bunch of medical equipment, and I immediately grew scared and tense.

“This is our sick bay! Our medical ward, whatever you want to call it. Now, hop on up there, okay?” The orange alien said as the blue one prepared something with her back turned to me.

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked, immediately thinking of the worst.

“Just a little shot, nothing too big.” The orange one smiled at me. “Say, what’s your name?”

“Dorian,” I answered, and she smiled.

“Dorian. Hm. I like it.” She nodded. “Well, I’m Ezor, and the girl preparing your shot is Acxa.” She said and I just nodded slowly.

“What’s in the shot?” I asked, wondering if I even wanted to know at this point.

“Your species call it birth control,” Acxa answered, and my eyes widened. So, I was right in my thinking up there on the stage. We were practically sex slaves now. Now the nickname “pet” makes sense… Gross. That’s kinky.

Acxa took my left arm and tied a band, tapping the skin to find a vein before sticking the needle in and injecting me. “Ezor, gauze and tape.” She said calmly and I was soon bandaged up. 

“You took it like a champ! I’ll escort you to Prince Lotor’s room.” Ezor smiled, taking my hand and leading me down a hall. I noticed she was very cheery, somewhat hyperactive. She sort of reminded me of Harley Quinn… wait.

“He’s a Prince?!” I asked and she nodded. Oh shit, what have I gotten into now?

When I did get to his room, I found it was actually very nice. Not as regal looking as I expected. It looked sort of like a condo, and I was getting Mediterranean vibes from it, somehow. I noticed the huge King-sized bed, with drapes, and I blushed deeply and refused to look at it again.

I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I stood in the middle of the room, just looking around. Thankfully, Lotor came in and hummed when he looked at me.

“Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. You will be staying here for a while, after all.” He hummed, so I just nodded and sat in one of the armchairs at a table. “Ezor tells me your name is Dorian?” He asked and I nodded again.

He then chuckled a little, and it sent shivers down my spine. “I must say, you were much more talkative up on that stage at the auction.” He came over and stood in front of me, and I stilled, not wanting to look straight into those yellow and blue eyes.

“Could it be that I’ve scared you, my pet?” He hummed and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I involuntarily flinched a little, then was worried that that might have offended him. “I don’t mean you scare you. I’ll assure you that I take very good care of my pets.”

So there have been others before me? Where were they?

“You have nothing to worry about.” He stood back up, straightening up to his full height, which was over six feet. “As long as you behave, you won’t have to worry about a thing. Do you promise to behave?”

I silently nodded my head, and he smiled again. “What a good girl you are. Acxa gave you your shot?” He hummed and lifted my left arm, inspecting the gauze and tape. “Good. Having a bastard won’t be good for the empire.”

I had so many questions but was a little afraid to ask. I wasn’t dumb, I knew what could (and possibly would) happen if I started asking questions. So, I kept my mouth shut tight.

“You are allowed to speak.” He said in a slightly harder voice, and I flinched a little at his tone, and just heard him sigh.

“Alright. The bathroom is just through that door. Go get washed up. I don’t want you dirtying anything in here.” He said, and I nodded and stood, starting to make my way over. “I’ll have Ezor or someone bring in some clothes for you.” He then turned to leave.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but he was already gone. I just pressed my lips tighter together and opened the door he had gestured to and found an ivory and golden grand bathroom inside. It wasn’t even that different from a human bathroom. There was an ivory tub with gold designs on and in it, but I opted for the shower with glass walls.

I looked around before going over, and found a shelf of soft white towels, and grabbed two and brought them over and set them down on the floor just outside of the shower. I then looked around for soap and found another shelf with three rows of bottles.

It didn’t take me long to figure out that the first row was soap, the second was shampoo and the third conditioner. It did take me a while, though, to sniff each one and pick a favorite soap and shampoo. I didn’t use conditioner often, as it got rid of the natural texture of my hair, and I liked my hair’s texture.

I brought the two bottles into the shower, then finally got rid of my panties and bra, finding a hamper by the door, so I put them in there. I figured out how the shower worked and began to scrub myself clean. I chose a sort of sweet smelling soap, and what I swore was rose scented shampoo. I only chose it because my shampoo back home was rose scented, as well. My soap back home, however, was green tea scented.

I hummed to myself as I washed, making sure I got every inch of me clean and took a long time getting my hair washed and smelling like a dream. When I was done, I squeezed my hair out over the drain, then grabbed a towel and wrapped my hair in it, making a hat, tucking the end into the back. I dried myself off with the other towel before wrapping it around me in a dress.

I had washed my face in the shower, but I wanted to be sure it was clean. And besides, as I looked in the mirror, there was mascara and eyeliner residue under my eyes. And so, I spent a few minutes leaning over the sink, making sure all the dirt, oil, and leftover makeup was gone from my face.

I patted it dry, then put the bottles back, and finally stepped out, and my eyes immediately found the folded pile of clothes on his bed… our bed? Would I be sleeping with him?

Shaking the thought from my head and deciding to worry about it later, I walked over and looked at them. There was a sort of strapless leotard looking thing made from this thick purple fabric. With it was a lighter colored purple skirt that went to about mid-thigh. I guess it wasn’t so bad, so I slipped the towel off and got dressed, deciding not to worry about underwear for now.

I put my body towel in the hamper in the bathroom, and rubbed my hair through the towel, then flipped over to take it off. I put that towel in the hamper as well, then spotted the shoes by the foot of the bed that I hadn’t noticed before. They were plain black cloth slip-on shoes, somehow in my size. I also found it weird that the clothes fit me as well. Well, the leotard might be a little small, but that just meant I wouldn’t have to worry about constantly pulling it up on my chest.

Once again, I had no idea what to do with myself, so I sat at the end of the bed, nervously playing with the ends of my damp hair. The ends had already dried, and the wild waves were taking form as it slowly air dried.

I wasn’t too focused on that now, as my mind was running about a mile a minute. I was freaking myself out by thinking of the things he would make me do, how he would treat me, how bruised and battered I may end up. I didn’t want to think of these things, but I somehow couldn’t stop. It’s like my mind wanted me to go through this mental torture.

Gods, I hate myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days had passed, and I was ever growing more and more confused. Lotor bought me, I was technically his property. Shit, he even called me his pet. Why hasn’t he done anything to me yet?

I kept telling myself he was waiting for when I was at my most vulnerable, then he would strike. I mean, if you wanted to hurt someone, prove to them that you owned them, wouldn’t you? But then I was reminded that technically, my first day here was when I was at my most vulnerable.

I was honestly expecting the worst. I was expecting to be treated like shit, hell, maybe less than shit. I was expecting to be beaten, raped, forced to do things I didn’t want to. Instead, I was staying in what was literally the fanciest room I had ever been in, nonetheless seen. I was being fed properly, allowed to bathe, allowed to do as I pleased with my time, and I was clothed.

As I said, I was very confused about his behavior. Maybe he just wanted company? I thought that might have been his intention for a while, but at times where we were in the same room, I caught his eyes traveling across my body, as if he was studying me. Honestly, it did make me a little uncomfortable to be stared at, but I was thankful that at least he didn’t try to jump me or something.

I got talking to his generals one day, especially Ezor, as she was the most talkative and open. She explained that Lotor doesn’t believe in enslavement, so whenever he does take a pet, he makes sure that they know they’re safe with him first, that he won’t hurt them, unlike some Galra. And since he was a Prince, heir to an Empire, whenever they conquered a new planet, he never enslaved them. Instead, he offered an alliance if they agreed to be under Galra rule.

I thought about for a little while and decided it made sense. People do tend to cooperate a lot more if you ally with them rather than hurt them.

Ezor also told me that Lotor was taking extra precaution with me. I wanted to ask why, but Zethrid and Acxa shut her up before I could get an answer. It was just like with that Galra soldier at the auction with the staff. He seemed almost scared of me, just as the other three generals did. They certainly didn’t talk to me as much as Ezor did (aside from Narti, who was mute).

So, after that, I had decided to give Lotor a chance, and stop being so cautious of him. He wanted me to know I was safe with him, well, now I knew it.

It did take a while for me to decide this, though, and I was in our room when I finally made my mind up. I got up and left the room to find him, trying to think of what to say or do when I did find him.

I must not have been paying attention to where I was walking, which was careless of me, as I did not have this ship’s hallways memorized yet. I found myself in a hallway I didn’t recognize, and looked around, trying to recognize something, anything. Maybe I was in a part of the ship I’d never been in before? I mean, this was a pretty huge ship.

There were a couple doors here and there, but I was hesitant to push the button to open them as I had no idea what was behind them. Maybe one was someone’s bedroom? Or a torture room or something?

So, I turned around and started walking the way I came, looking for something. I soon came upon a door with two buttons sitting vertically, one on top of the other. Maybe an elevator of some sort? Would an elevator even help me? Did I ever change floors walking here?

I stood there for a good minute before pushing the higher button, and it turned green. The doors then opened, and I raised my eyebrow before hesitantly stepping inside. The doors shut behind me and I looked at the walls and didn’t any numbers for floors, or anything that even looked like they could be numbers.

There was, however, another set of two buttons, and so this time, I pushed the red button. There was a sort of mechanical groan, and I looked behind me to see another set of doors opening.

Opening into space.

My eyes immediately widened, and I pushed the red button quickly, hoping maybe that would close them before I was sucked out into open space, but it did nothing. I reached for the green button but didn’t hit it in time before I was pulled back by the force, grabbing the edge of a bench or something at the last second. I held on with everything in me, and even tried to pull myself forward to maybe get on the other side of the bench.

It felt like my arms were going to be ripped off, but seconds later, it all stopped as those doors closed and the other door opened. I lied there on the floor, tears leaking out of my eyes and I breathed heavily, trying to regain the breath to thank my savior.

But when I looked up, I saw Lotor looking down at me with the most serious, the sternest, the most enraged look I had ever seen on someone’s face. It made my spine contract, and I avoided his eyes, now scared for my life.

“What kind of idiot tries to escape through an airlock?” He asked, even his voice sounding deathly. I shook my head, moving to sit up, and maybe not look so pathetic. “What? What are you shaking your head for? Speak up.” He ordered.

“I wasn’t trying to escape. I got lost.” I said in the loudest voice I could manage, which was still just above a soft-spoken voice. I hung my head, not wanting to see the look on his face or in his eyes, and I raised my hand to wipe my cheeks.

Lotor just stood there for the longest time before I heard him sigh and kneel in front of me. “Are you hurt?” He asked in a much softer voice, and that only made the reality of the fact that I could’ve just died hit me. And it hit me hard. I shook my head, but the tears just started to fall faster.

“Come on,” Was all he then said and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up and followed him as he walked away. I kept my head, still sniffling, but trying to hide it and my tears. Lotor lead me to our room, and he simply pointed to the bed, and I obeyed, walking over and sitting down. He came over to me with a handkerchief type of thing and began to clean my cheeks.

“You really weren’t trying to escape?” He asked and I shook my head again, and he just gave a low sigh. “Alright. I believe you. But, I’ll still have to punish you for your idiotic recklessness and for worrying me.”

My eyes flashed up to his for a second, then I looked back down again, giving a slow nod. I gave the last sniff and wiped my eyes again before I stood up and held my chin up high, telling myself that I could take whatever he lashed out. I was tough.

Lotor gave the tiniest of a smirk as he reached for my hips and tugged my skirt down until it hit the floor. He then walked around me to sit on the bed, then pulled me back by my waist, and he put me over his knee. My eyes widened when his large hand stroked over my ass, thankfully, over my leotard.

And as he distracted me by doing that, the first spanking came. I jumped a little, my eyes shutting closed, and I tensed on his lap. I pressed my lips together, refraining from making any sounds of discomfort or pain as he continued to spank me.

But then my mind began to wander as he would take breaks between every two or three smacks to run his hand over my reddened skin. I almost wanted him to bring his hand a little lower… between my thighs…

And that was the next smack came, and the smallest moan slipped out from my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

I froze in place with wide eyes as I realized what I had done, and Lotor froze as well. Shit, even the air seemed still. I was scared to even breathe.

Lotor gave a small hum, as if he had a thought, then unexpectedly spanked me again. I couldn’t help it; I moaned again, and I lowered my head in embarrassment.

“Does this turn you on, my pet? Are you aroused?” Lotor asked slowly in that dumb accent of his as his hand rubbed the soreness away.

“No…” I said softly, my cheeks feeling about as red and hot as my ass did.

“Don’t lie to me, I can smell you. Tell me the truth.” Lotor said, his fingers trailing along the hem of the leotard where it covered me.

He could smell me?! How?! Does his species of alien have like, dog noses or something?

Also, if I admitted that yes, I was incredibly aroused, what would he do? The possibilities seemed endless in my head, as I had to learn quickly that Lotor was a bit unpredictable and very unreadable.

So, in this moment of weakness, I pressed my thighs together and wordlessly nodded. He hasn’t hurt me before, and he’s gone out of his way to make sure I felt safe and cared for. And, now that I think about it, didn’t he say he was worried about me? So, what the hell, right?

Lotor then lifted me by my waist and set me on my back on the bed, and he now stood before me. He made no eye contact, instead, he kept his eyes on my hips and thighs, nudging my legs apart and reaching between them to undo the snaps at my crotch, then pull the bottom part above my hips, revealing me to him. I blushed even more, and my heartbeat was so loud in my ears, I almost didn’t hear him speak.

“Hm, you humans have almost the same anatomy of a Galran female… let’s see, do you react the same way?” He asked, and I felt two of his fingers spread my lips apart and he started to rub me slowly.

My reaction was immediate as I felt jolts shoot up my spine. My mouth fell open in a gasp and I tilted my head back with closed eyes, feeling the smallest amount of relief from just the lightest touch of his fingers.

“Interesting,” Lotor commented and didn’t stop moving his fingers, testing different places and different pressures, watching me closely, as if he was taking mental notes. He even looked amused as he came across my clit, and I rolled my hips up into his hand to feel more. He kept his fingers there for a while, just playing around with it as I moaned and whimpered, shaking, and ready as hell to come.

But Lotor had already studied my shaking, and he stopped touching me just before it became intense and uncontrollable. But not only did he stop touching me, he walked away altogether. I wanted to raise my head and see where the fuck he was going, but I felt way too disoriented, and maybe a little dizzy.

He did come back less than a minute later, however, but he had what looked like bindings in his hands. He pulled me up the bed and took my arms, tying them to the bedpost. He tugged on them to test, and I just watched, my mind not registering what was happening.

“This should be fun.” He hummed, getting on the bed between my legs and leaning over me. “I must say, while you are quite an eyeful, Dorian, the thing I think I like about your body the most is how small it is compared to me.” He smirked, his eyes shamelessly trailing over me. “It makes it very easy to overpower you, don’t you think?”

I blinked as I stared up at him, my brows furrowing. “What are you going to do?” I asked, feeling as small as he just described me, though I was above average height (for human females, at least).

“I am going to figure out each and every inch of you. I need to know where you are weakest. I need to know what spots make you tick.” His eyes flashed to mine, and he gave a little smile. “You’ll cooperate, won’t you? You’ll let me hear each and every one of those pretty sounds?”

I nodded in agreement, and his smile grew a bit. “Do you want to be a good pet and tell me any places you know make you weak?”

I bit my lip and looked away, as there was one spot I was dying to feel his touch. “Right above my left collarbone,” I admitted and saw him grin triumphantly out of the corner of my eye.

“Good girl,” He praised and lowered his head to press his lips to that spot, licking over it before he bit and began to suck. I gasped and moaned a little louder than I intended to, and my back arched, my torso meeting his. I heard Lotor chuckle against my skin, and his hands came up to grip my waist, and force me back down.

He spent what seemed like hours just making me weak. He seemed to take pleasure in getting me extremely close to coming, then stopping and not letting me. A few times, I got so frustrated I could cry. But now, now I was just desperate.

Lotor had apparently gathered all the information he needed and undid my binds. I was breathing heavy, trying to calm down, and to my surprise, he took me in his arms and on his lap and began to rub my back, trying to help calm me.

This did not help me at all, as the feeling of his hand on my skin just made me shiver and my eyes flutter closed. I’m no expert or anything, but I think it was safe to say I was fucking gone.

Lotor certainly noticed, and I heard him sigh deeply before he began to press kisses to my neck again, making my stomach flutter. His hand that wasn’t on my back dropped down between my legs and he slowly slipped a finger inside me and began to finger me.

I just wanted to come so badly, I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard, rocking my hips to meet his hand and find that edge again. But, Lotor being Lotor, stopped at the very last second and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“That’s enough, my pet. I don’t want you spoiled so early.” He said and set me back against the bed as he stood. In a sort of frustrated fit, I turned over onto my stomach with a huff and hid my face in the sheets.

Lotor chuckled as he was by the door and said he’d see me at dinner, and that was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Another couple of days passed, and all I had learned was that Lotor had a serious orgasm denial kink. I fucking hated it, but lowkey loved it at the same time.

I mean, back home I did my own experimenting, sure. I’ve edged myself before. But I haven’t edged myself six times consecutively in the span of one hour like this fucker.

Lotor had also been spending a lot more time around me. Or was I spending more time around him? It was hard to say, exactly, but he did tell me he would be keeping a closer eye on me ever since the airlock incident.

So now I was included in his meeting with his generals, and even meetings with other higher level Galrans. I got stared at a lot, but Lotor kept me on his lap, my head on his shoulder so I wouldn’t have to see the stares from all those hungry yellow eyes.

Doesn’t mean I couldn’t feel them.

I also expected Lotor to start embarrassing me when I started attending these meetings. I expected him to just pull up my skirt and start rubbing or fingering me as he talked diplomacy like it was nothing. But he didn’t, and I was wondering why the hell I was surprised. Other than have his arm around my back to just hold me in place, the most he ever did was rest his hand on my knee. Sometimes he would trace swirls and patterns on it, sometimes he would just tap his fingers against my skin.

And that was it. He wasn’t an exhibitionist, he wasn’t a voyeur, and I was thankful.

I mean sure, I didn’t mind him touching me. He had that right. What I was thankful for was that he didn’t touch me sexually outside of the bedroom, he kept himself innocent when with company. I’ve walked down hallways with him and sometimes there would be a Galra soldier feeling up another pet right up against the wall. I felt guilty about averting my eyes, but I always did. And when Lotor noticed me looking away, he would turn my face into his side before we even passed by them.

It wasn’t just meetings either, he took me practically everywhere with him. I didn’t mind, it’s not like I was doing anything exciting or important before. But I found myself oddly comforted at being by his side, and I wasn’t entirely sure why.

I wondered often if he liked me being by his side, or if he was truly just keeping an eye on me so I didn’t do anything reckless again and hurt myself.

Also, how sweet was it that he worried about me getting hurt? Again, I’ve seen the bruises and blood on the other pets. The only bruises I had were from Lotor’s hickeys, those were good bruises. I almost felt guilty about feeling lucky.

I asked Lotor one night when we were lying in bed why he chose me, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

“Well, at first, it was because of your hips.” He said softly, and his hands came forward under the covers and gripped my hips in his large hands. “I liked the distinctive curve from your waist to your hips. Much more defined than those other girls. And then…” He trailed off, humming low in his throat.

“And then?” I asked softly, watching his facial expression carefully.

“Then I noticed the marks on your leg, from when Zav hit you with the staff. If you’re a pet that hasn’t been bought yet, you’re not allowed to be hurt. The only person that can hit an unsold pet is the guard at the auction, and that’s only if the pet is misbehaving. They won’t shut up, won’t keep still, whatever it is.” He explained and I nodded, then furrowed my eyebrows.

“So, you chose me because I wasn’t behaving?” I asked and he chuckled.

“You heard Ezor that day. I like my pets feisty.” He said, then let his fingers trace my hair. “I almost had to choose between you and the girl next to you, as she had a mark, too. But I then noticed yours was darker, meaning you’d been hit more than once. That’s what settled it.”

I had no words as I lied there, my eyes searching every inch of his face, trying to find any fault in his logic, any reason he might be lying. I found none, and a small smile appeared on my lips.

I have been trying to figure out my boundaries as a pet, what I was and wasn’t allowed to do. Most pets weren’t allowed to speak to their masters without permission, and they weren’t allowed to touch them either, in any way. Lotor allowed me to speak whenever I wanted, but I made sure to keep quiet if anyone but his generals were around, just to be safe.

I’d been too nervous to touch him freely, though. I wasn’t sure if he allowed that. And I don’t mean like if I could grab his dick whenever I wanted. I mean if we were walking, if I could hold onto his sleeve if I wanted. If while we were in a meeting, if I wanted to like, put my hand on top of his as he held my knee if I could.

“What are you thinking, pet?” He asked softly, gazing at me.

“Can I touch you?” I asked, just as soft.

He looked confused for a moment before nodding. So, I slowly lifted my hand and traced his cheekbone with the backs of my fingers and saw him watching me curiously. Then, I decided to do what I really wanted to in the first place, and I looped my arms around his shoulders in a hug, moving close and putting my face against his chest.

Lotor seemed shocked, to say the least. I worried for a moment that I had overstepped my bounds, and he would get angry.

But he didn’t. He simply exhaled slowly and hugged me back, holding me against him. I closed my eyes and relaxed, dozing off soon against him and all his warmth. I just felt so warm and so safe and it scared me, but I told myself not to worry about it for now.

When I woke up the next day, our position hadn’t changed much. Instead of being on our sides, Lotor was now on his back, and I was on his chest. Lotor was already awake, tracing patterns on my bare shoulder, and I looked up and was met with his softened eyes.

“I’m going to be extremely busy today, pet, and I’m afraid I can’t take you with me to these meetings.” He hummed and I nodded. “Of course, I would you leave you in the care of my generals, but they are needed as well. So, we’ll leave you with some of the other pets.” He then stroked down my cheek. “You’ll behave for me?”

“Define behave?” I asked and his smile grew, and he chuckled before kissing my forehead.

“That’s my pet. Go get dressed.” He nodded and I got up, putting the leotard and skirt on, then slipped my shoes on. Lotor put his suit on and caught my cheek, tilting my face up to his.

“If anyone dares put their hands on you, tell them they’ll have their Prince to answer to.” He said in a slightly threatening tone that made me shiver, and I nodded. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before opening the door, and we saw Ezor waiting there with a bright smile.

She escorted me to this large room in the ship full of other humans and some other alien species. There were Galra soldiers watching over them, and their eyes flitted over to me and I saw small smirks as Ezor lead me in.

“Have fun. One of us will be back in a bit to get you. Don’t get into too much trouble, Dori!” She smiled and waved at me before walking off.

“Holy shit, you’re alive?” I heard a voice say, and I turned and saw the blonde girl that was to my left at the auction. I stared at her for a good moment, seeing the black and blue bruises all across her arms that suspiciously looked like fingers.

“Surprised? You really shouldn’t be. I told that other girl we were Space Orcs. You should listen more.” I hummed and went over. “You got bought? I didn’t think anyone would want someone with such a huge stick up their ass.” I sat down on a bench across from her.

“Ha, ha,” she commented, rolling her eyes. “Some Galra Commander got me. Who got you?” She asked.

“The Prince,” I said and her eyes bugged.

“No way. Prince Lotor?” She asked and I nodded. “I’ve heard tons about him. The soldiers never shut up about him. I’ve even heard them talk about the new pet he apparently treats specially. Never thought it’d be a pain in the ass like you.”

“You’re so sweet.” I rolled my eyes at her. “So, you come here often?”

“Yeah, I’m in here once a day, at least. I’ve never seen you here. Why’s that?” She asked.

“Prince Lotor likes to keep me by his side. Or at least under the care of his generals. I’m only here because all of them are really busy today.” I shrugged.

“Wait, that’s you?” A human guy spoke up a few feet away from us. “You’re Lotor’s pet?” He asked and I nodded. “Shit, I’ve heard so much about you. Lotor’s whore.” He said and my brows furrowed.

“Excuse me?” I got defensive, and he put his hands up.

“It’s what all the soldiers call you behind Lotor’s back.” He said quickly. “Is it true that he takes you into meetings?” He asked, and I nodded, a small frown on my face.

Here I was, a little excited to spend some time with my own species, but now here I was, completely heartbroken thanks to the Galra.


	6. Chapter 6

Narti came to grab me after just a few hours, and I was actually thankful she was the one who came. I didn’t really feel like talking, no matter how much I loved talking to Ezor, or even Acxa and Zethrid.

She lead me back to Lotor’s and my room, and I went in silently, kicking off my shoes and just lied on the bed, my legs dangling off the edge, and I stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard.

I was so stupid. How could I let it get into my head that Lotor cared for me? He bought me. I’m nothing more than a pet, a sex object, to him. He’d never see me as a person, no matter how well he treats me. He just wants me in good fucking condition.

Like he said when I first got here, he doesn’t want me dirtying anything up, including himself.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes, starting to roll out of the corners and into my hair, but I just sat up and wiped them away, telling myself it didn’t matter. I shouldn’t care.

It wasn’t long before Lotor came into the room, and he smiled when he saw me, making me feel worse. He came over and stood before me, and took my cheeks in his hands, tilting my face up, but I kept my eyes down.

“Dorian.” He said, and I bit my lip, but still didn’t look at him. “Dorian, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” He ordered and I shook my head. “Don’t lie to me.”

I furrowed my brows, pursing my lips slightly, still refusing to answer him.

“Did someone hurt you?” I felt him tense, and that and his tone made me look up. He looked a bit mad, and this confused me, and also made me sad. It was when he acted like this that made me think he actually cared for me.

“Dorian, answer me. Did someone hurt you?” He asked, and I noticed he was using my name instead of calling me ‘pet’.

“No,” I mumbled, shaking my head, and watched him calm a little.

“Then what’s wrong?” He stroked my cheek with his thumb. “Dorian, tell me.”

“It’s stupid,” I muttered, looking away again.

“Even if that’s true, tell me anyway.” He spoke softly, and I hated myself even more.

“I am hurt, but emotionally. And usually, when someone hurts me in that way, I fight and hurt them. But I can’t fight them this time.” I shook my head, looking into my lap.

“Who? I’ll fight them for you, gladly.” He said almost immediately, combing his fingers through my hair, taking me by surprise.

“You would?” I asked, brows furrowed, and he chuckled and knelt in front of me.

“I would. Now, who is the sorry bastard?” He asked.

“Well…” I trailed off, looking away. “It may be every single Galra soldier on this ship.” I spilled, and it was Lotor’s turn to look confused. “While I was with the other pets today, they told me that their owners talked a lot about me being your pet. Apparently, they call me Lotor’s whore behind your back.”

Lotor was quiet for a moment, then he sighed. “Of course, it would be behind my back. They at least have the sense to not say it to my face.” He hummed and his hand dropped from my cheek and into my lap where he then held my hands in his. “I’m saddened to hear that they don’t have enough sense to not say it at all.”

Lotor then surprised me by pressing a kiss to my lips and looking me straight in the eye. “I’ll fix this.”

“Why?” I found myself asking.

“Why?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow, and I nodded. “What do you mean, ‘why’? Do you want to be called my whore?”

“Well, no, but… but that’s what I am, isn’t it?” I shrugged. “I’m a human you bought and you fuck. That sort of translates as a whore to me.”

Lotor stared at me for a long while before he blinked. “Dorian,” He started, and I swallowed nervously. “Don’t tell me you honestly think that’s all you are?”

I stared back, honestly not sure how to answer.

“I swore humans were smarter than this.” He hung his head for a moment, and I wasn’t sure if I should be offended or not. Lotor then lifted his head again and caught my cheeks and I just closed my eyes so I wouldn’t have to see the look on his face or the expression in his eyes.

“Dorian, listen to me. You are not just a whore to me. In fact, I don’t consider you a whore at all. And if I hear anyone ever say anything even remotely close, they will regret it tenfold.” He swore, and I smiled a little.

“Thank you,” I whispered and leaned closer and put my forehead against his. Lotor let it rest there for a moment before he moved our faces and gave me a long, slow kiss.

Was it wrong of me to think of this more as a relationship than a transaction?

The bliss of feeling safe didn’t last long, though, as I left his room as he was with his generals maybe two hours later, going to the library that Acxa pointed out to me a couple days ago. I walking down a quiet hallway, lost in my thoughts.

I was then pressed against the wall, and my eyes widened as I knew this wasn’t Lotor. He doesn’t do shit like this. I looked up, and my thoughts were confirmed as I was met with a giant Galra soldier with very hungry eyes. The grin on his purple face made me feel nauseated, and chills dropped down my spine.

My fight or flight response was triggered, and I tried to rip my wrist from his grasp. He was too strong for me, and he just laughed. I gritted my teeth and lifted my leg, using all my force to push myself off the wall, aiming my leg into his crotch. He let out a painful grunt, letting me go for a second, and I turned to run, but he only caught me again, my back pressed to his front. He put his hand over my mouth, breathing heavily.

“Little feisty bitch, aren’t you? I’ve heard Lotor likes his whores with some fight in them.” He said, and I only opened my mouth and bit down on his hand as hard as I could. I kept my teeth clenched as he screamed, and I let go, and he let me go, staring down at the side of his hand which was now freely bleeding from some very deep teeth marks.

I gathered saliva in my mouth and spat his blood out of my mouth on the floor where he was kneeling in pain. In a fit of anger and pure adrenaline, I marched forward and began kicking his face in. I was confused as to why he wasn’t fighting back, he could probably easily overpower me, but I then realized that he was probably too stunned to even try.

I was far too distracted to notice that we suddenly had an audience until I heard Lotor’s voice call my name. I stopped and looked up, seeing him and a bunch of other soldiers, pets, and even his generals gathered to see what the commotion was about.

I backed up and took a few deep breaths, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. “He attacked me,” I said, looking only at Lotor.

“I know. I was just watching the cameras.” He said calmly, then looked at the soldier, and took a deep sigh, shaking his head. “You should know better than to attack a human. Especially my human.”

I shouldn’t have felt flutters in my chest at being called his human, but I did.

“Dorian.” He called, his hand outstretched to me, and I immediately went to his side. He put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him, and I felt safe once again.

“Let it be known,” He announced. “No one is to touch her. No one is to talk to her. Hell, no one is to even look at her. And no mercy will be shown to the fool who disobeys, hurts her, or even tries to hurt her.” Lotor finished, gave a last glare to the soldier, then turned us to walk away, the generals right behind us.

“Sorry,” I said softly once we got to his room, and he got a washcloth and began cleaning the Galra blood from my face and hand.

“You have no reason to be sorry. I’m proud of you.” He praised with a kiss to my forehead, and I couldn’t help but beam.


	7. Chapter 7

After that, it was common knowledge to not fuck with me, and most soldiers did not only not try anything with me, they refused to even look at me.

Ezor explained to me that quite a number of them were now scared of me because I bit that one. I asked why, and she said that everyone knew that human bites could be lethally infectious, even to other humans.

“Oh. Huh.” I hummed. “Yeah, I guess that is true. I mean, we don’t think about it often. Actually, as kids, we’ve all bitten or been bit by some other kid. I got bit by this girl at her sixth birthday party. I bit some kid in second grade.” I pursed my lips in thought.

“See?! It’s dangerous!” She exclaimed with wide eyes. “Zethrid and Acxa really don’t want me to tell you, but almost all aliens are taught that humans are dangerous. If we encounter one, we’re to proceed with caution.” She explained. “That’s why I said Prince Lotor was taking extra precaution with you. You’re his first human pet, and he is certainly not dumb.”

So that’s why the guards at the auction were nervous around us girls. We were all human, and they’ve been taught to be wary of us. I guess me fighting and injuring that soldier just proves their case about us.

Somehow, I wasn’t even offended. I could totally use this to my advantage. Fuck, I was going to use this to my advantage.

I was busy thinking about ways to get what I want from other aliens with my weird human tendencies, when Lotor came in and joined me on the bed, lifting me up and onto his lap. I let out a little squeak, and he chuckled.

“What are you thinking so hard about, my pet?” He hummed and placed gentle kisses on my neck. 

“Hm, it’s a secret.” I smiled coyly, and he just gave me a playful look before kissing me. I smiled for a quick second before kissing him back with the same earnest. Lotor’s hands began to get greedy and wandered around my back before cupping my ass. I moaned lightly in his mouth, opening up to let his tongue slide in against mine.

“What can I do that would make you tell me this secret of yours?” He asked when we parted, and he held us chest to chest.

“Hm… eat me out.” I said, thinking that we hadn’t done that yet. Lotor looked a little confused, and I was a little stunned when he asked what that was. “You know, oral?” I said and he nodded.

“Is that what you humans call it?” He asked and I nodded. Then Lotor’s eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at me. “Is that normal for humans? Oral?”

“Yeah… is it not for Galrans?” I asked.

“It’s considered taboo in our culture.” Lotor nodded, surprising me. “But it’s normal in your culture? That’s odd.” He hummed, leaning back, taking me with him as he leaned against the headboard.

“Well, I think it’s odd that your culture thinks it as taboo.” I chuckled, and he smiled as he trailed his fingers up and down my spine.

“If you call that eating out, what do you call oral done on a male? Or is it the same?” He asked, and I shook my head.

“We have a bunch of names for that. There’s blowjob, or just blowing, or blew in the past tense. Oh, and just simply sucking dick.” I shrugged.

“Well,” Lotor sat up, firmly holding my hips in his hands. “Would you mind if I tried on you?” He asked, and I was a little excited.

“Um,” I started. “I sort of want to blow you first. You know, to show you how it feels.” I said nervously, my hands tracing his chest.

“If you want to, who am I to refuse?” Lotor gave me a smile.

I smiled and slid off his lap. “Mind undressing? I have no idea how to get you out of that.” I said, my eyes tracing his bodysuit and armor. Lotor just chuckled and stood, taking it off, and I watched, trying to memorize it for next time.

Once he was naked and gorgeous, he sat back down and I placed myself on his thighs, starting to stroke him and get him hard. Once I deemed him hard enough, I slid between his legs, curling on my stomach a little, getting my face close to his hardened length, which looked a lot more intimidating up close. Shit, this thing has been in me, and here I was wondering how it would fit in my mouth.

I got a grip at the base and leaned forward, holding eye contact as I licked up the underside and circled the tip with my tongue. Lotor stiffened and inhaled sharply, but his eyes never left mine.

“Good?” I asked, just to make sure he didn’t hate it. He nodded, and I smiled before sliding my lips over the tip, sucking and circling my tongue around it. I watched as Lotor’s chest rose heavily with each breath, and he bit his bottom lip to hold in the moans from deep in his throat. I was proud I could make him feel like this.

I slid down his shaft a little before pulling back up, letting my tongue trace his underside where he was sensitive. His hand came up to hold the side of my head, his fingers slipping into and gripping my hair. He was moaning a bit more freely now, his hips now moving up to meet my mouth.

After only a few minutes of that, he was gasping out my name, making me extremely happy, and he came into my mouth. I made myself swallow it and was knocked back onto the bed by Lotor not a second later.

“I think I have an idea of what to do.” He hummed as he quickly undressed me, then lifted my legs onto his shoulders, his mouth not hesitating to meet my core. I squealed, my hips bucking up to meet his face, and he gave a little laugh, his smile turning my brain blank.

Lotor got the main idea, and from his nature, he quickly picked up on what spots and pressures got the best reactions out of me and kept at it. I was a little embarrassed at how loud I was moaning when he licked over and sucked on my clit. I was even more embarrassed when he slid his tongue into me and looked up to lock his eyes with mine, and the sight and feeling was just too much for me, and I came right then and there.

Lotor licked it up, licked his lips, then kissed up my body as he set my legs down and gave me a deep kiss, rolling his hips against mine. I gasped into the kiss at how sensitive I suddenly was, and he just slipped his tongue, making me taste myself off of his lips and tongue.

After not even a minute, he was hard again and was grinding himself against, making the flutters in my stomach go insane.

“So, I take it you liked it?” I asked and he just kissed me hard at the space where my neck and shoulder met.

“You have no idea.” He practically growled, lifted one of my legs, and pushed himself into me. I let out an erotic gasp and he just began to thrust through my whimpers and moans.

“I think I do…” I managed to get out between all the uncontrolled sounds I was making.

Shit, he had no idea just how good he made me feel.


	8. Chapter 8

Acxa grabbed me to get my weekly birth control shot and covered the needle mark with gauze and medical tape as she always did. I practically had a permanent bruise on that certain spot in the middle of my left inner forearm.

Lotor didn’t like the bruise, as he liked the only bruises on me to either be hickeys or on my hips from when he gripped me a little too hard. I told him I really didn’t mind it. I was used to needles bruising me from back home on Earth.

One thing Lotor did like was this collar he got me. He told me that he usually didn’t get his pets collars or chains or anything of the sort, but he needed the other Galra to know whose I was. Most Galrans got their pets ankle or wrist cuffs to show ownership, some got collars. I had seen the cuffs and collars on the others when I visited them. And now I wore one.

And for some reason, I didn’t really mind it? Especially not when he tugged on it while taking me from behind. Even the thought of it but butterflies in my stomach.

To be perfectly honest, I quite liked how the black collar looked with the dark purple strapless leotard, light purple short skirt, and black shoes. I looked coordinated and lowkey like a Spice Girl, especially with my faded rose gold hair that looked like a cloud around my hair from the large, slightly frizzy waves.

The blonde girl, whose name I learned to be Amber, even commented on the 90’s vibes I was giving when I visited the other pets, which I did two or three times a week. I was considering going more often now that I made friends with this guy named Kevin who was an expert beatboxer.

He told me he was in an acapella group in his high school back on Earth. I told him that when I was in school, as I had graduated, I was in show choir. He then immediately asking what songs I knew, as he missed beatboxing so much. I felt sorry for him and sang at least one song with him whenever I visited.

The other humans were appreciative of having a little slice of Earth with them again, especially when we did popular songs or Disney songs. The alien pets were eager to listen and learn, but the Galra soldiers who kept watch just seemed confused and annoyed. I heard them grumbling about ‘Earth music’ a couple times, but I couldn’t care less.

“Carmen, Carmen  
Staying up till morning  
Only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean  
It’s alarming, truly, how disarming you can be  
Eating soft ice cream  
Coney Island queen.”

When we finished that song, Amber nudged me with her foot. “You ever been to Coney Island?” She asked, and I shook my head. “You’d fit right in.” She then smirked.

“You must really want to fight me, don’t you?” I glared.

“I’m just saying,” She shrugged.

“Amber,” Kevin hissed, and she shut up, looking away. He shook his head and looked at me. “She’s jealous, ignore her.”

“Can’t blame her,” I hummed, not able to stop myself.

“Jesus fuck, Dorian. Can you go one day without trying to start a fight?” He groaned.

“Nope.” I smiled proudly and stood up, brushing my skirt off as Lotor came into view. “See y’all.” I hummed, getting a ‘see ya’ back from Kevin.

I joined Lotor’s side, and he kept his arm around me as we walked, and I noticed he was quieter than usual.

“Are you alright?” I asked, my brows furrowed in worry.

He let out a low sigh, and I began to fear for the worst. “Do you remember what I’ve told you of Voltron?”

“The rebel alliance with the giant ass robot lions.” I nodded and he nodded with me.

“Yes, them. Well, the Paladins of Voltron are human, and well, to put it simply, we don’t get along.” He gave a sarcastic smile. “They've found out about you, and seeing as you’re a fellow human, they feel the need to come and ‘save’ you.”

“Save me?” I asked, confused.

“They intend on taking you from me, and I’m not letting that happen.” Lotor shook his head with gritted teeth as we walked into a meeting room where his generals already stood.

“Yeah, no way are we letting those Voltron scum get their hands on you, Dori!” Ezor said with a confident grin.

“Thanks, Ezor. So, what’s the plan?” I asked, looking at them.

“Right now, all we’re focused on is getting you to a safe location. One where they wouldn’t expect us to hide you.” Acxa said.

“I suggested the gladiator ring,” Zethrid said, and I nodded.

“That might work,” I said. “What will you all be doing?”

“Fighting them, of course!” Ezor grinned. “The whole ship has been made aware that they may attack or try to sneak on board. Everyone is prepared to fight them.”

They talked through backup plans, all while I sat in place, Lotor next to me, tracing the skin on my arm softly. An alarm soon sounded, and they all looked up.

Lotor was the first to speak. “Narti, make sure she's safe.” He ordered and spared me a last glance before Narti grabbed my wrist and pulled me down hallway after hallway. We got to the arena, but saw two people, one in red and one in black, standing there.

“That’s one of Lotor’s generals…” The black one spoke.

“Which means that must be Dorian.” The red one finished.

Narti took a defensive position in front of me, and the two started their weapons up as well. She looked at me for a second before nodding to the door. I nodded and turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

“Shiro, go! I got this one!” One of the Paladins yelled, and I didn’t get a hallway away before I was caught and thrown over the black Paladin’s shoulder.

I began to kick and try to get free, all while yelling for him to let me go. All he did was stop me from fighting back, and he told me he was here to help me, not hurt me. He continued to carry me to a gigantic black robotic lion, and I just fought harder.

I saw a flash of blinding white, and went still, looking up and through my hair to see Lotor fighting a blue Paladin. I didn’t want to distract him, but I needed him to come get me.

So, when he heard me scream his name, he turned in shock, then his face looked absolutely enraged. He made quick work of that Paladin, then started to come for me, but that red Paladin from before started to fight him.

What did he do to Narti?

Before I could blink, I was in that lion, watching in stunned silence as I was flown away and to a white and blue castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is tired and done, and Dorian is just a bit of a bully. All while Shiro is trying to be the best Space Dad he can be.
> 
> Also, Allura is pushy.
> 
> Pidge is tired.
> 
> Hunk is worried.
> 
> I don't think Coran gives a shit.

“This is the human Lotor enslaved? Why is she tied up?” A woman with dark skin and white hair, with an accent somewhat like Lotor’s, asked the five Paladins.

“She was hostile when we got her. She seems to have calmed down, but we can’t be sure.” The black Paladin said.

Sure, I would've been acting pretty damn hostile around now, but I just didn’t have the energy. Instead, my mind was focused on how to get out of this, how to get back to Lotor, when I would see Lotor again. If I would see Lotor again.

“What is she wearing? Is that a collar?” A large man asked, and I didn’t answer, just rolled my eyes and looked away.

The black Paladin, the one who took me, came forward slowly, and I stared him down blankly.

“We’re not going to hurt you, okay, Dorian? We’re good guys. We’re Voltron. Have you heard of Voltron? We help people.” He said, and I just sighed and looked away.

“Shiro? I don’t think she cares.” The smallest one with glasses said.

“Well then, let’s talk about something we care about. Where is Lotor?” The woman said, and I stared at her for a second before looking away, not saying a word.

“Allura!” Shiro hissed. “Can we not try a gentle approach? She’s probably scared out of her mind. Who knows what Lotor was doing to her.”

At that, I scoffed, this being the first sound I made, and they all stared at me.

“Oh, now you have something to say?” The red Paladin said with crossed arms.

“No. It’s just… those are some pretty big assumptions you’re making there.” I hummed. “No wonder you’re so fit, man. Your exercise regimen must be strictly jumping to conclusions.”

“What? You expect us to believe that Prince Lotor, heir to the Galra Empire, is really a sweet guy? I don’t think so.” He shook his head, staring at me as I stared back at him. “Did it really escape your notice that you’re his slave?”

“Did it escape yours that you're a fucking idiot?” I said with pursed lips, and he pulled out a knife and came towards me.

“Keith! No!” Shiro said and held him back, and I just watched with a tilted head.

“She’s on their side! She’s a traitor to the Coalition!” He snapped.

“How can I be a traitor to something I didn’t even know existed?” I asked and he fell quiet. “Thank you for that information, by the way.” I nodded. He just narrowed his eyes and pulled away, stowing his knife, and they more or less decided to let me stew there.

So, I sat there for a while, humming to myself, singing lyrics in my head. I was waiting on Lotor to save me. I knew he would. They continued on around me, almost as if they were ignoring me. I picked up on quite a lot, which was a huge mistake of theirs.

Now I had ammunition against them.

“Okay, I’m sorry, but I really don’t understand.” The large one, Hunk, spoke up, looking at me. “Lotor put a collar on you, and you're still on his side?”

“Stockholm syndrome.” The blue one, Lance, spoke up, and I narrowed my eyes at him, but he didn’t look at me.

“What's that?” Allura asked.

“A condition where a person taken captive sympathizes with their captor. Why she’s on Lotor’s side. She empathizes with him.” He went on.

“Lotor is not my captor, you useless, piece of shit excuse of a Paladin.” I snarled, and I’ve never seen someone look so hurt before. I couldn’t afford to care, though.

“How can you say that?” Pidge, the tiny one, asked. “We can see the bruises on you. Also, what are they injecting you with?” She asked, gestured to my left arm.

“That? Oh, that’s just my birth control.” I said simply, and they all fell silent as they suddenly understood. I relished in the varying degrees of disgust and confusion on their faces.

“I feel sick,” Lance said and stood up, leaving the room.

“How can you even let someone like him do that to you?” Keith said with a curled lip.

“Maybe, just maybe, he isn’t as bad as you make him out to be?” I suggested with a glare. “Ever think about that? That people aren’t one dimensional?” I hummed, tilting my head at him.

“Again, not buying that he’s a nice guy behind the scenes.” He shook his head.

“Well, then I guess I just feel sorry for everyone who knows you. Especially the people in this room, as they are now aware that you are so close-minded and unwilling to see people as more than a character trait.” I pursed my lips at him. “I wonder how many facets you have as a person, then.”

“You can shut up anytime, you know?” He came closer, glaring.

“Why don’t you make me?” I challenged with a smirk. “I’d be careful if I were you, though. If Lotor finds any new marks on me, you’re all dead.”

“And you just expect us to believe he cares about you that much?” His eyebrow rose.

“Judging from the number of Galra soldiers he’s killed or left stranded on uninhabitable planets just from looking at me, I’d say yeah.” I nodded, my smirk growing wider.

“Alright, Keith. We’re not hurting her. I said that from the start.” Shiro said, pulling him back from me.

“You seriously believe her?!” He asked, and I hummed as Shiro glanced at me.

“It’s a risk we better not take.” He said, and I smiled.

“He's a smart one, that one. You should listen.” I said. “But I already know that’s hard for you to do.” I looked at my nails as I spoke.

“You what?” Keith then snapped, then he paused, staring at me as if he just realized something. “You want us to hurt you. You want Lotor to come after us. Why?” He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“I guess I can admit that I’m curious to see what would happen.” I shrugged, getting shocked stares again.

“Fucking psychopath.” He spat as he passed me walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

“One for the money, two for the show  
I love you, honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go  
How did you get that way, I don't know  
You're screwed up and brilliant  
And look like a million-dollar man  
So why is my heart broke?”

I hummed the lyrics softly to myself, bored out of my mind. The Paladins were taking shifts watching over me if you could even call it that. Sure, they kept an eye on me, but mostly ignored me. So, I had to entertain myself somehow.

“You know what’s funny?” I hummed once when Shiro and Allura were in the room, and they looked at me. “You think Lotor is so evil, but he treats me so much better than you guys are treating me.”

Allura came over and got in my face, and I just smirked as I stared at her. “Give it up. We’ve already told you, we’re not believing that.”

“Fine. Believe what you want. Don’t listen to me when I say I’m the best-treated pet.” I hummed and looked at my nails. “I have a gigantic bedroom, the most elegant bathroom, best goddamn shower and bath in the galaxy, expensive ass soaps and towels. Oh, and that’s just the beginning of the mile-long list.”

“So, he’s bought you.” She said.

I just sighed and shook my head. “I guess there’s no getting through your thick skull.”

“I could get through her thick skull.” A voice belonging to a certain hyperactive alien said, and I beamed as Ezor smacked Allura out of the way, grinning at me. “Hey, cutie pie.”

“Ezor! Oh, am I glad to see you!” I sighed, and she went to undo my bindings, but Shiro began to fight her. In the blink of an eye, the other three were in the room, and the Paladins as well, and there was a huge fight. Zethrid was taking on three at once, Narti was fighting one, and Ezor had one. Acxa came over and took her knife and freed me.

“Ezor! Get Dorian to the pod!” She called and took over Ezor’s fight, and Ezor took my hand and we ran out. She lead me down a couple of hallways to a room where a bunch of pods were, two different from the others.

“You’re going in this pod, we’ll be behind you in this in a short time. Go.” She pushed me in and the doors closed and the pod flew itself out and into space, where I saw the Galra ship. Man, I never thought I’d be happy to see that ship.

The pod went to its bay, where Lotor was standing, looking worried until he saw me. The pod doors opened and I couldn’t stop myself from running out and jumping on him in a hug. I didn’t even care if I had overstepped my bounds as a pet; I missed him.

Lotor caught me and hugged me back tightly, and my arms were tight around his neck, my legs around his waist. We stayed there for a good minute, and I didn’t even hear him speaking to me.

“I was so worried… Dorian, did they hurt you? I will personally kill them if they even touched you.” He said, rubbing my back, sounding angry.

“No,” I shook my head. “They didn’t touch me,” I said and smiled as he gave a deep, relieved sigh. He kept hugging me, holding me tight to him until his generals came back and we knew everyone was safe. I felt him give them an appreciative nod before he turned and carried me away. I kept my face buried in his neck until we got to our room, and our bathroom.

Lotor set me down and undressed me, then started a bath for me, which made me smile as he filled it with sweet smelling bubbles.

“In you get, love.” He hummed and lifted me up, setting me in the steaming, sweet-scented water and bubbles. I had a permanent smile stuck to my face as I looked at him. Lotor smiled gently back at me, his fingers tracing my cheek.

“Aren’t you cute?” He said, then sighed. “I am so glad to have you back. You have no idea how stressed I was, searching for those Voltron pricks.” He said, making my chest swell.

I moved closer to him, and sat on my knees in the tub, bringing myself up and joining our lips together. Lotor kissed me back for a moment before I pulled back and he saw my smile.

“I missed you too, so much. I was worried I’d never get back to you…” I admitted, and Lotor caught my cheek in his warm, large hand.

“Dorian, love, you should know I would search the whole galaxy to have you by my side.” He said, and there was this indescribable feeling inside me, growing minute by minute.

Lotor seemed to sense it too, as he leaned forward and joined our lips together again, this time in a sort of frenzy. He started pulling his suit off, and kissing my neck, making my cheeks heat up, and I bit my lip as I whimpered and moaned. He got in the tub on his knees, and turned me over on my hands and knees, making me grow excited.

I went to the rim of the tub, and his hand met my core, feeling me and taking his time with it, too. I heard a low moan in his throat that could have been a growl.

“It’s only been two days, and I missed you so much…” He sighed, then positioned my hips and slid himself inside me. I whimpered, biting my lip, loving the stretch he always made me feel. I felt full, and I absolutely loved it, every time we did it.

I expected Lotor to start pounding into me as usually did, but instead, he rolled his hips slowly, pulling out of me just so before filling me to the brim again. Not that I didn’t like it, I loved how he was really taking his time.

I could feel myself dripping all down my thighs, and I was a moaning, whimpering mess under him. It didn’t take but two minutes for me to start saying his name as if it were all I knew. I felt so extremely close and was prepared to not be allowed to come.

“Dorian… Come for me, my love. Let me hear how much you missed me. Show me.” Lotor said in a husky, breathy voice, his hand coming around my hip to touch me, give me the edge I needed.

“Lotor…!” I cried, feeling the explosive orgasm between my thighs, radiating throughout my whole body. I almost didn’t believe that was my voice; it sounded far too erotic to be mine. But I felt the roughness in my throat from all the noises I was making and knew it was, in fact, me.

Lotor didn’t need but a few strokes until he filled me with his come. He pulled himself out and sat in the tub, watching me with careful eyes. He reached for me with his hand, and pulled me to his chest, and wrapped his arms protectively around me against him.

“I’ll never let anyone take you from me again, my love.” He mumbled before kissing my head.


	11. Chapter 11

A lot has changed between Lotor and me now.

For one, he was much gentler with me now. And somehow, I found myself absolutely loving his gentle touches and kisses? Like, sure, rough sex was still something we did, but he just seemed to prefer to go slow and take his time with me. Like he really wanted me to know he cared for me.

It made my heart swell every single time.

Also, lately he’s been adamant on me staying in our room. He personally brought me books and food and even spent time with me when he was free. And that wasn’t just in the sexual sense. He spent a lot of that time with me lying on our bed or on the sofa, sometimes curled up together in one armchair, and he listened to me talk about what I had read or something I found interesting.

Sometimes he would bring snacks for us, and he usually had drinks with him. Once, he had me sample a number of them, and when I told him which ones I liked, he added bottles of them to a stand in our room so I was free to them whenever I liked.

Speaking of presents, the gifts. Holy shit. Lotor decided he didn’t like me in the usual pet uniform, so he brought in dresses and spent a whole afternoon with me watching me try every single one on and gave his opinions on what looked good on me.

Now, instead of that leotard and skirt, I wore these dresses that looked like they came from ancient Rome. They were mostly white or other pastel colors, all floor length, swishy, you get the idea. I absolutely loved them, and when I asked Lotor as to why he was allowing me this, I swore he blushed and looked away. Then he said something along the lines that I wasn’t like other pets, so I shouldn’t look like them. Since I was a Prince’s, I should look like I was a Prince’s.

I smiled then and kissed him. I knew he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was starting to become obvious that he didn’t see me as his pet anymore. It made me extremely happy.

But what surprised me the most was that I was now allowed to ask questions, and he would actually answer them. And in return, he asked me constantly about human culture. I had figured out very quickly that Lotor had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and I was happy to provide for him.

“Here’s what I don’t understand,” He started as we lied on the bed, him on his stomach, me on my side, a platter of something close to grapes between us to snack on. “Your kind isn’t aquatic nor amphibious, yet we know humans tend to flock to water. Why?”

I chuckled a little. “Do you mean to live by, or for activities?” I asked, and his eyes widened.

“You live by it as well?” He asked. “Why?”

“Well, for one, a great number of us, almost all of us just think the ocean is pretty. Lakes and rivers are pretty, too. It’s actually considered an accomplishment if you have a beach house.” I smiled. “For activities, I don’t know. We just like to swim. In fact, most of us start to learn to swim when we’re babies. It just comes naturally to us.” I shrugged.

“How old were you when you learned?” He asked, looking interested, and it made me smile. His curiosity was adorable.

“I was a baby when I learned. Maybe one? One and a half?” I shook my head in thought. “I don’t remember. I do know that my mom used to tell me stories about how she would bring me to pools when I was two and I would swim laps and climb out of the pool by myself, which really scared the other moms there.” I said and he chuckled a bit.

“Do you like the ocean?” He asked and I sighed deeply.

“I like some parts of it.” I started. “I’m not exactly a good swimmer. I just seemed to get worse at swimming as I got older. Shit, I’m not even that good at holding my breath.” I giggled at myself. “I like how the ocean looks, so I guess I like looking at it more than I like being in it. But, I hate the sun. I fucking loathe the sun, so I would only go to the beach at night, which sort of takes away the whole point of being at the beach. Even if I just wanted my feet in the water, at night, the water gets freezing.”

“So, you mainly dislike the ocean.” Lotor nodded in understanding. “But what about all the aquatic life?” I started shaking my head and he looked confused. “What?”

“Nope. Fuck ocean animals. Ask any human, they’ll tell you to stay far away from deep water.” I said with wide eyes. “Not only is there dangerous shit down there like jellyfish or squids, shit, even sharks, there are things that have washed up on beaches that we haven’t even discovered yet.” I shook my head again. “There’s a reason why we’ve only discovered around five percent of our oceans, and it’s because we’re all scared of whatever is down there.”

“Fascinating,” He breathed, and I stared at him. “It’s just… we’ve always been taught to be wary of humans, as you can act unpredictably and dangerously. To find there are things even humans are scared of… it’s mind-blowing, honestly.”

“Yeah? Wait until I introduce you to a Megalodon.” I said, and his head tilted. “You know what a shark is?” I asked and he nodded. “Megalodons are sixty-foot-long sharks. Thank fuck they’re extinct.” I said as he just looked amazed.

“I knew Earth was a Death World, but I never imagined it would spawn such abominations.” He said, and I chuckled. “How it created you humans is amazing, as well.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, my head tilting.

“We know about your biomes, and they are in the most extreme of conditions. Most planets have two seasons, at best, maybe three, and the temperatures are quite mild. But your world…” Lotor stared at me and shook his head. “We constantly wonder how you even survived living there, nonetheless evolving. I suppose its lucky humans are near impossible to kill.”

“No, we’re not. We’re extremely easy to kill.” I scoffed, and he stared at me.

“Dorian, my love, you have no idea how hard we’ve tried to kill those Voltron Paladins. One had his arm removed and is completely fine.” He shook his head in amazement.

“Guess you just have to know how, then.” I shrugged, now wondering how construed their thoughts about humans really were.


	12. Chapter 12

It had practically become official; Lotor didn’t see me as his pet anymore. He didn’t call me ‘pet’ at all anymore. He now either opted for my name, or he called me ‘love,’ which made my heart pound every time I heard it.

I think his generals, especially Ezor, were getting excited about this change. Let’s be real, Ezor was the most excited about it.

I even heard her gushing about it to Lotor in their meeting room when he called for me before I walked in.

“It will take a lot of thought. How will the Empire feel about a human ruler? I already know they’re hesitant on me ruling. It is common I’m only half Galra.” He sighed, and my brows furrowed.

“You say that as if you can’t demand the respect of the Empire,” Zethrid said.

“She has a point. Every species across the galaxy already knows how humans are. If anything, they’ll be fearful of a human on a Galran throne.” Acxa said. “Most fear you, as well. Your victories in the arena are legendary, after all.”

Lotor hummed, and I took that moment to knock on the doorway before I walked in, pretending I hadn’t heard a damn thing.

But what I overheard was stuck in my head for days. How could it not be? Was Lotor actually planning to propose? When he is coronated, will I be ready to rule by his side? Was I even worthy of a throne? Shit, was I overthinking this?

I decided to wipe it from my memory to relieve myself of the stress. I wanted something else to focus on, so I found a series of books in the library I busied myself with finishing them.

After a few hours of reading, my neck was starting to hurt, and I had grown hungry. I walked down the hallway in my floor-length white dress with a low neckline and gave the strongest Roman vibes of all the dresses I owned. As I walked, I took my hair down from its bun and shook it out around my shoulders, letting the waves fall freely.

I passed a few Galra soldiers, who just averted their eyes and bowed their heads when I passed. Shit, that made me feel powerful as fuck.

I entered the room Lotor, his generals, and I used as a dining room, and I found them all already in there.

“Dorian. I was just coming to grab you.” Lotor gave me a smile.

“Look at me being psychic.” I smiled at him, walking to take the seat next to him.

“No, look at you looking like royalty.” Ezor hummed, smiling at me as she looked me up and down. “Just like a princess, no. A queen.” She nodded, smiling wider. “Wouldn't you say, sir?”

Lotor gave her a sort of teasing look before looking back at me with a small smile on his lips. “All she needs is a crown. I suppose I’ll have to get you one. What do you say, love?”

I paused in place, a little confused, before the side of my mouth lifted in a smile as I understood him. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” I had to check, didn’t I?

“Yes,” Lotor said, biting the tip of his thumb, almost as if he was nervous.

My smile only grew, and I felt my cheeks start to grow warm. “Then yes.” I nodded and he looked pleased, then held his hand out to me. I immediately went to his side, and he took my hand in his hand kissed my knuckles.

“Princess Dorian.” He hummed as I sat beside him. Lotor was now gazing at me with soft eyes that made my heart flutter and melt. “It suits you.” He pressed another quick kiss to my knuckles before calling for some celebration drink of some sort. All I knew was that it wasn’t champagne.

Lotor also had his own plans for celebration when we got to our room later that afternoon. He stood behind me, his arms around my waist as he pressed kiss after kiss to my neck and shoulders. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and he certainly knew it.

“Princess,” He murmured in my ear before biting it, making me shiver against him. “My princess.” He hummed against my neck as he kissed down my skin. Lotor then turned me to face him as he pinned me to the bed under him. He had a sort of coy smile before he spoke again, this time, his breath brushing my lips as he drew close.

“My queen…” He practically moaned before kissing me in a way that took my breath away and blew my mind.

But he pulled back all too soon, just to smile down at me. It was at that very inopportune moment when doubt filled my mind.

“Are you sure you want me? I mean, really? Me?” I asked, biting my lip, and Lotor just stared at me. “I mean, there must be some Galran warlord that would be much better suited to rule…” I rambled.

“Do you not want to marry me?” Lotor asked and I shot up, eyes wide.

“No! I do! I very much want to marry you. I love you! I’m just not very certain in my abilities to be a queen. I mean, I know I can be very bossy, but that’s more thanks to my anxiety I get if I’m not in control of something. Like, I get physically sick if things are out of my control. I have to be a leader, and I always group leader in school for projects just to make sure no one would fuck up my hard work… why are you smiling like that?” I stopped rambling once I saw the wide smile on Lotor’s face.

“You love me.” He said, and my entire body heated up at the realization that I had actually said that, out loud, to his face. “You love me.” He repeated as if he couldn’t believe it,

“I… do. Of course, I do.” I nodded, knowing there was no turning back now.

Lotor then had the widest smile I’ve ever seen on him, and he took my hands in his, staring at them and he fumbled with them in his. Was he nervous? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him nervous.

“I… I love you, too. I want you by my side at all times. Especially on the throne. There’s no one else I would want to rule this Empire with.” Lotor spoke carefully, every word he said making me more and more flustered.

He then looked up at me again, his eyes wide, completely ignoring how flustered I was. “How do humans propose? How does marriage work in your culture?” He asked and my eyebrows furrowed before I chuckled, and he sat on the bed with me, my hands in his, sex now completely out of his mind.

“Well, I guess it’s traditional to get a ring to whoever you want to propose to. Then you’d get down on one knee, and people usually ask, ‘will you marry me?’ Sometimes there’s a sappy speech, it really varies on person to person. Then, if the other person says yes, you’d put the engagement ring on their left ring finger. This one.” I said and tapped on his with my finger.

“But I mean, that tradition is bullshit. It was just a marketing strategy created a couple decades ago to sell diamonds.” I rolled my eyes and shrugged. “One of my favorite ways of proposing was the Greeks’, where you would… would you throw an apple or just give an apple?” I hummed, now realizing I didn’t exactly remember. “You either throw an apple at the person you want to marry, or just give them an apple. It was a lot less complicated, and a lot cheaper.” I chuckled.

Lotor looked extremely interested, and like he was already planning. “Now, you said engagement ring. Is that a certain type of ring?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yeah. It’s usually a ring with a diamond, or several on it. It doesn’t even have to be a diamond. It can be any jewel, really. Then there are wedding rings, which is really just a plain ring, just a band.” I shrugged, then looked at Lotor. “You don't have to get me a ring, you know.”

“The way I see it, you need something to match your tiara, don’t you?” He smirked at me, and I blushed deeply, throwing my hands up to hide my face. He chuckled and pulled on my wrists and kissed me gently and slowly.

“But, Lotor.” I started when we parted. “I’m not even Galran. I’m a full-blooded human.” I frowned.

“I dare anyone to speak out about it, and then I pray for their health after they face both of our wraths.” He traced my cheek with his finger, making me smile.

“You’re sure?” I asked, and he nodded before kissing me again, convincing me.


End file.
